


Die Forelle | 鳟鱼

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [7]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华
Genre: Canon - Musical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 10 - 音乐剧】“三十多岁了，他们还指望你在家庭聚会上表演节目。”





	Die Forelle | 鳟鱼

_ 钢琴轻快的乐音跃动着响起，随后是男孩子明亮的歌声。_

_ “In einem Baechlein helle, da schoss in froher Eil…”_

“……你敢相信这个？”

奎因把手肘靠在窗台上，低声对身边的妹妹发着牢骚。

“三十多岁了，他们还指望你在家庭聚会上表演节目。”

艾什利抿了一口高脚杯里的饮料，冲钢琴旁边规规矩矩打着格子领结，引吭高歌的小男孩抬抬下巴。

“直到你成功带回个小崽子来承接你的噩梦？”

奎因轻笑出声，摇了摇头。

“那还是算了吧，我选择老实唱到七十岁。”

“或者你也可以选择接下那个巡演的剧组，然后继续不回家里过圣诞节。”

“那加起来我就要有超过半年的时间和他错开，不在一个城市里了。”

艾什利转过头来看他，一边眉毛高高地挑起来。

“是他的意思？”

“我的。”

奎因答道，坦然承接艾什利审视的眼神。艾什利盯着他看了几个小节，最终面无表情地下了论断。

“……你还真的是很喜欢他。”

奎因只是笑。

“那么，是什么让你也回来了？”

“哦，还用问吗？救你狗命。”

奎因便笑着冲她举了举酒杯。

“敬救星。”

艾什利理所当然地耸耸肩，和他碰了碰杯子。他们安静了一会儿，听着钢琴和男孩子声音里粼粼的波光淌过客厅。

“我记得二十年前我们也唱的这首。”

“二十四年前。”

“嗯。”

奎因稍稍变换了一下站姿。

“你在副歌的地方老抢拍子，我觉得你是故意的。”

“我才四岁，我懂什么。”

“真的？我看你在她发脾气的时候笑得最欢。”

“那就别悄悄在我抽屉里放巧克力鼓励我啊。”

兄妹俩对视片刻。先笑出声的是奎因。

“你什么时候能停下来不揭穿我？”

“你什么时候把他带回家来？”

小男孩的歌声收束在一个饱满的元音上，客厅被响起的掌声和喝彩填满。男孩子羞涩地把脸埋进他父母的怀里，后者一边慈爱地抚摸着他的头发，一边谦逊而又骄傲地应答着亲戚们的交口称赞。

“时机合适的时候。”

“哼嗯。”

艾什利晃了晃酒杯。

“所以你还真的有这个计划。”

“我在尝试。”

“喔，还在尝试。”

艾什利稍带讥讽地拖长了声音。奎因摇摇头。

“在妈那儿。”

“……这样的话，也只能祝你好运了。”

“比起好运，还是先救救我的狗命吧。”

奎因亲昵地轻轻拍了拍她的脸颊，随后他的手指合拢起来滑过她的下颌骨，轻佻，暧昧，又满怀深情。他的声音也随之低沉下去。

_ “…sing, my Angel of Music. Sing.”_

而艾什利凝视着他，唱出了第一个高音。


End file.
